In general, flexible display apparatuses refer to image display apparatuses that are implemented by generating a flexible substrate using plastics or a polymer film. Such a flexible display apparatus may be implemented as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), electronic ink e-paper, or the like. Because such a flexible display is made by substituting a related-art glass substrate with elastic material, the flexible display can be bent or rolled like paper and is easy to carry.
However, the flexible display apparatus according to the related art is merely bent by a human force. As a result, if the force applied to the flexible display apparatus is not maintained, the flexible display apparatus returns to the original shape thereof due to the elasticity of the flexible display. Therefore, the user is inconvenienced by the return of the flexible display apparatus to the original shape thereof when the user places the flexible display apparatus in a desired shape and wants the flexible display apparatus to hold the shape.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for holding a flexible display apparatus in a bending or a manipulated state.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.